


to never pass a glance (drabble comp)

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aquaphobia, Blind Character, Clumsiness, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, it is known fact that sheep have bad vision, just brain dumping, therefore j man is horribly sighted, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: ! based around my headcanon !drabbles and various other headcanons centered around partially blind! schlatt
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

further context!

  1. it has been stated that sheep have poor vision, and since smp! schlatt is a hybrid i elect him to have some of it too
  2. i say that he’s partially blind in the sense of his genes - one eye is of sheep and the other of person, he can barely make out any shapes or colors in the sheep eye
  3. he can function quite well, as he’d been used to it since a young age but on occasions still manages to hurt himself
  4. thus turning to the treasury — his finest proclamation of people to ever work with him




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! persona-based !
> 
> quackity helps schlatt through the wh (white house)

They had.. they had won the presidential campaign, his head swimming with overloading emotions that lapped over one another. An issue had arisen during the conversation beforehand, where were they going to stay? Nobody had suggested anything, the group electing to remain silent until Quackity spoke up. “I.. I built something,”

”Well then show us,” Fundy prompted as soon as the answer rang by his ears.

When the group had arrived they were awestruck to say the least, never had they known the duck hybrid to put any effort, besides minimal, into his creations. His golden-yellow wings twitched in anticipation. “Do you guys like it..?”

Jschlatt, his fiancé and now president, patted the other’s shoulder a semi-smile present on his lips. “Love it dear,”

New surroundings weren’t his best bet, Schlatt typically struggling with his way around; he was quite relieved for Quackity to be there as his vice. A hand brushed his blind side, making the sheep hybrid flinch. “..My bad..,”

”No worries,” He swallowed his anxieties, unclenching his fists, letting the fear bubble down. “Just be careful, alright?”

Whoever was there must have nodded, since he couldn’t see or hear their response. “Grab my hand, love,” - And he did so. Quackity led his partner around, maneuvering him away from walls and doorframes. Stairs would be their next challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! briefings of what i think q + j’s marriage would be like in this au !
> 
> various headcanons and what-not

  * They were strictly business in the beginning, only making communication when in a political urgency, neither expressing how the rings made them feel
  * Month three sparked light legitimate feelings, from monotonous ‘heys’ to flirting on the daily
  * Their first date was, well it was something, firstly Quackity had been half an hour late but Schlatt brushed it off
  * Secondly Schlatt, due to his poor vision, had run into many-a wall that night
  * Though neither complained that night, simply staring (memorizing facial features most would hesitate to guess were there)
  * Around almost a year in is when Quackity properly proposed, not in a political statement, more of a romantic sentiment. He wanted his ram to know how he felt, to savor this love forever
  * The cabinet seemed a lot closer now, felt more as a tight-knit family more than other members of a government party, so everyone practically moved into the White House when Schlatt won the election
  * Tubbo became closer to a father-figure, as did Fundy. Every weekend they’d gather around and chill out, no booze or anything of the sorts, as a family should. Q + J took the time to make everyone in the cabinet feel welcomed, at peace
  * But we all know how badly it ends, what once was came crumbling down over time — laughter gone and worry took its place. The others worried for their safety, Quackity worried if his husband would be the same




End file.
